New Beginnings
by Torispeace
Summary: Two Years After the Death of Emma Alonso, Everyone Is Still Trying to Cope With It. Follow the Gang As They Go Through Challenges As Friends, Couples, and Family. Sequel to The Start of a New Year! I Highly Recommend You Read That One First. Extra Genres: Humor, Friendship. Rated T Just In Case. R&R!
1. Flashbacks and Futures

_Flashback ~_

_**August 24**__**th**__**, 2015**_

_**3:00 pm. **_

_**Emma Alonso's funeral –**_

_Jax Navoa walked slowly up to her casket. Time seemed to stand still as he watched the love of his life lay lifeless on her deathbed. Her hair lay flawlessly across her shoulders and chest. Her eyes were peacefully closed and her makeup was natural. Her perfectly manicured hands lay weightlessly on her chest. Her lips were a deep cherry red and they were parted slightly. All he wanted to do was lean down and kiss them once more. He allowed one lone tear to drop down his left cheek as he neared the deceased girl._

_` He held the one red rose that he carried close to his heart. He stood by her side and kissed the top of the rose softly before placing it on her folded hands. He brought his index and middle finger to his lips and brought them back down to hers. He wiped the faint red lipstick off on his suit pants. _

_He cleared his throat and let out a long breath. He knew he should move on and let other people visit her one last time, but he felt as if his shoes were glued to the floor. If only he had held her hand just a little tighter that night. Maybe she wouldn't have left him and gotten blasted with a lightning bolt. If he had held her hand a little tighter, she would have been holding his hand now; not lying before him lifelessly. _

_He finally found the feeling in his legs and moved forward. His fingers grazed her cheek one last time as he walked away. Jax lifted his eyes from starring at her closed ones and saw Andi leaning on Lily for support. His lips curled into a frown at the sight. His gaze moved and he met Daniel's line of vision. He had his arm around Ellie's waist as she sobbed into his chest. Daniel's jaw clenched tightly out of anger and his eyes blazed with fury. Jax looked over at Diego and Maddie. Their hands were clasped tightly and they both had tears streaming down their faces. _

_Jax heard a loud sob and a sniffle behind him. He turned around and saw Mr. Alonso leaning over his deceased daughter. _

"_Oh, my sweet Emma," Jax heard him mutter as he smoothed down her hair with his right hand. Jax's felt his heart break for him. Sure, Jax lost his girlfriend, but Mr. Alonso lost his daughter. Emma and Jax had a string bond, with their powers and all; however, Emma and Mr. Alonso had a stronger bond; there's nothing stringer than a bond between a father and daughter. They had explained to him that she accidentally electrocuted herself at Maddie's while they were getting ready. They told him she was in the bathroom trying to blow dry her hair and fell into the running water while she held onto the cord. _

_He couldn't take any more of this. He turned back around and made his way to the door. He loosened his tie as he exited the viewing room. He unbuttoned the top button of his white suit shirt and noticed two people standing against the back wall in the hallway. It was Maria and Scarlett. They both had tears falling down their cheeks and they were hugging each other. _

"_Maria, Scarlett?" Jax tried to suppress the surprise in his voice. _

_They broke apart and looked up. _

"_Jax," Scarlett cried and ran into his arms. He held her tightly against his side. _

"_Does anyone know you're back?" Jax asked Emma's newfound mother. _

_Maria shook her head. "No, it would be too much to go along with Emma's death at the moment." _

"_But this could lift everyone's moods!" Jax protested. "Imagine how happy it would make Francisco." _

"_Trust me, I want to!" Maria insisted. "I just don't think now is the right time." _

"_That's understandable." Jax nodded his head. No need to argue with your dead girlfriend's mother. _

"_Scarlett," Jax nudged her arm. "I should get going." _

_She nodded her head and sniffled. She removed her arms from him and backed up to her mother. Jax began making his way toward the front door that was down the hall. _

"_Jax," Maria called after him. He spun around to face her and she was walking toward him. Suddenly, her arms flew around his neck and she was hugging him. _

"_Thank you for making my Emma so happy." She shakily whispered in his ear. "I could tell how much you loved her; and she loved you just as much." _

_Jax sucked in a sharp breath as tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. Maria pecked his cheek lightly and turned back to her youngest daughter. Jax sighed and turned back to the entrance. He needed to get out of the funeral home. His feet shuffled against the linoleum floor of the hallway as he neared the door. _

_He stepped out into the humid, cloudy day as the hot breeze hit him square in the face. To his right he saw a girl about his age leaning against the red brick building. Her hair was raven black and she had bangs that hung over her forehead. Her lips were curled into a smug smirk as her throat rumbled with laughter. _

Denial, _Jax thought as he shook his head sorrowfully. He made his way over to his motorcycle and lifted his helmet off of the leather seat. The heat of the leather burned through his suit pants as he sat down. He turned the key in the ignition and revved the engine. He back out of the parking spot and sped onto the street. _

_His mind wandered to what Maria had told him. She noticed how in love they were. He did love Emma. He still loved her. He knew that Emma would want him to move on, but he couldn't. He couldn't love anyone else the way he loved Emma. _

_He stopped as the light in front of him turned red. His eyes welled with tears and his lip began to tremble slightly. He knew he couldn't drive like this. No matter how much he wanted to be with Emma, that wasn't the way to go. He looked ahead and saw a gas station. The light turned green and he pulled up his foot. He raced to the gas station and parked his bike by the small forest beside the station; away from the door. He jumped off and threw his helmet on the freshly paved concrete. He heard a sickening crack and realized the visor had shattered to pieces on the ground. He didn't care; he couldn't. He walked furiously into the forest and walked up to a tree. He kicked it with his right foot, scuffing his dress shoe. Again, he didn't care. He probably would never wear them again. Suddenly, he felt as if he was being suffocated and his breath picked up. He tore off his suit jacket and threw it in the mud pile that sat a few feet from him. He yanked and pulled at his tie desperately trying to take it off. It was as if it was choking him. Finally, he loosened it from his neck and threw it in the pile of leaves that lay at his feet. His throat tightened as he let out a choked sob. _

_He knew what was happening. Everything was finally catching up with him; and it was hitting him like a truck. The fact that Emma was truly gone was just being processed in his mind. He would never hear her sweet laugh again. He would never be able to kiss her soft lips again. He would never be able to hold her in his arms again; and he would never be able to touch her the way they both wanted again. She was his first and only love. Never again would he love the way he loved with Emma. _

_Jax fell to his knees and he faintly heard the sound of crackling leaves underneath him. His chest racked with sobs as he gasped for breath. Tears leaked out of his eyes and his nose began to run furiously. Jax Navoa had finally broken and it wasn't a pretty sight. _

_**Present ~**_

_**November 3**__**rd**__**, 2017**_

_**7:23 pm**_

_**Jax Navoa's Apartment – **_

Jax sat on his brown leather couch as he watched the wind blow the trees outside of his bay window. The branches swayed furiously to the right and the wind whistled against the window. He pulled his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. The soles of his boots scraped against the dark wood of the table and the sound made his teeth grit.

After the bending trees lost his attention, he began reaching for the television remote. He clicked the power button and the wide screen flickered on.

"_Up next on Miami news," _The blonde new reporter spoke in monotone._ "The real reason why Francisco Alonso lost his job as Iridium High principle." _

Jax had almost changed the channel until he heard the name of his deceased girlfriend. He pulled his feet off of the table and leaned forward; placing his elbows on his knees in anticipation.

"_Francisco Alonso had been principle at Iridium High for a little over three years until he was suddenly fired." _A different woman spoke to the camera now. Her hair blew with the wind as she stood in front of Jax's old high school.

"_Rumor has it that Mr. Alonso had been romantically involved with a student—" _

Jax leaned closer to the TV. Never in his life would he believe that Emma's father would romantically associate with a student. He didn't believe it. He knew Francisco better than that. Sure, he hadn't seen him in a year and a half, but he knew Mr. Alonso wouldn't even dream of it. Jax turned his attention back to the television.

"_But the real reason finally surfaces as Mr. Alonso come to explain the real reason he was let go so abruptly." _The newscaster stepped over a little to let Francisco into the shot.

Mr. Alonso looked awful. His red, swollen eyes stood out against his unshaven face. His beard looked as if a raccoon was glued to his chin. Grey specks began to form on his scalp and he gained a few pounds.

"_A few years back my daughter—Emma Alonso—passed." _Francisco tried to suppress his tears. _"And it had become difficult to focus on my responsibilities with her death—"_He began to choke up with tears and the newscaster noticed. She cleared her throat and motioned for someoneto pull in off camera. Seconds later Mr. Alonso was guided out of the shot and the woman stepped back in the middle.

"_And there you have it, folks," The woman spoke. "The sudden death of Francisco Alonso's daughter was too much to bear and his responsibilities became too much to juggle at the same time—"_

Jax cut off the TV and threw the remote on the side chair to his left. He couldn't listen to that woman any longer. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled it open and removed the picture of his baby niece from the photo slot. Behind it sat a picture of him and Emma. It was of the night she was tragically taken from him. He was in his tux and she looked as beautiful as ever in her dress. Gigi had snuck a picture of them for Miss Information and Jax downloaded it from the website and printed it. He kept it in his wallet ever since.

"Jax, sweetheart," A voice called from across the apartment. "Dinner is ready."

"I'm coming," Jax called back. He put the picture of him and Emma back and placed the picture of his niece over it. He stood from his sitting position on the sofa and he put his wallet back in his pocket. He made his way into the kitchen area and saw a woman standing by the stove. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her long, wavy blonde hair tickled his nose. She turned around in his arms and flashed a wide grin his way. He returned the smile kissed her temple.

"I love you," She whispered to him.

"I love you, too, Carly." Jax whispered back.

_**Hey! Here's the first chapter of the sequel! It's set two years after Emma's death. Remember how I said that the story before this was set in their junior year? Yeah, well I decided to make that their senior year…it would just flow better with this story. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Can you guess who that girl was outside of the funeral home? I bet you can lol. Please read &amp; review! **_

_**Here are all of the character that will be in the story and their ages: **_

_**Jax – 20**_

_**Maddie – 20**_

_**Diego – 20 **_

_**Daniel – 20 **_

_**Ellie – 20**_

_**Zani – 20 **_

_**Gigi – 19**_

_**Fiona – 20**_

_**Carly – 19**_

_**Lily – 26**_

_**Julio – 29**_

_**Francisco – 47**_

_**Ursula – 43**_

_**Charlie – 20**_

_**Riley – 12**_

_**Tommy – 12**_

_**Melanie – 15**_

_**Chris – 15**_

_**Robbie – 17**_

_**Scarlett – 17 **_

_**Maria – 44 **_

_**Alright, I know in the last story that Tommy was 8 and Melanie was 11 and Robbie was 14 and this is only two years in the future, but I decided to bump their ages up. **_

_**Love you guys! **_


	2. Stalkers and Smooching

_**November 3**__**rd**__**, Saturday, 2017**_

_**7:45 pm.**_

_**Maddie and Diego's Apartment – **_

"Proxy!" Maddie called from the bedroom. "Have you seen my beige wedges?"

Their apartment wasn't very large, but it was big enough for the two of them. When you walked into the front door, straight across from you was the dining area. If you walked ten steps into the apartment and turned around, you would be facing the kitchen. To the right of the kitchen was the living room area. They would all be one large room if there weren't a few half-walls dividing a few spaces. Across from then living area and the kitchen were the master bedroom and master bathroom.

She rummaged through their walk-in-closet, looking for her shoes. She wore a light grey pants suit and her hair was tied in a tight bun on the back of her head. She had an important meeting with her fellow attorneys in half an hour and she couldn't find her shoes anywhere.

"No, sorry!" Diego called from the living room.

Maddie stormed out of their bedroom and stomped into the living room with her feet bare.

"I have a meeting at eight-fifteen and I have no shoes!" Maddie cried as she walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Diego.

Suddenly, their front door flew open and Gigi walked into the kitchen that connected to the living room. She stomped her feet as she walked toward the couple on the couch.

"College is torture!" Gig huffed and fell into the armchair next to Diego.

"Tell me about it," Diego muttered.

"Okay," Gigi took a breath. "So, today while I was working on the new column for the paper—"

"I didn't mean it literally, G." Diego pulled a throw pillow out from under him and covered his face with it. Gigi sighed and pulled her feet up on the coffee table and crossed her ankles.

"Whatever," She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Maddie suddenly gasped. "Gigi, those are my shoes!"

"What?" Gigi pulled her feet off of the table and looked down at her feet. "Oh, right!"

"Why are you wearing them?" Maddie loudly demanded.

"Well, yesterday while you guys were working, I let myself in…" Gigi trailed off.

"And whose idea was it to give her a key?" Maddie threw her arms in the air out of frustration.

Diego cleared his throat and stood from the couch. "Well, I guess I should go clean the refrigerator…"

Sheepishly, Diego left the living room and walked into the tiny kitchen. He pulled open the right side of the fridge and pretended to rummage through it.

"Ugh!" Maddie screamed. "Whatever just take them off; I need them."

"No way!" Gigi stood from her seat as well. "I don't have another pair to walk home with!"

"Well, you should have thought about that before you stole mine!" Maddie lunged forward and yanked the wedges off of the younger girl's feet. Maddie pulled the sleeve of her suit jacket back and looked at her bejeweled watch.

"Great!" She slipped the shoes on as fast as she could. "I'm going to be late now!"

"What's the meeting for anyway?" Diego called from the kitchen.

Maddie stomped her feet as she left the living room. However, it made no affect since the living room floor was carpet. When her feet hit the tile of the kitchen, the clicks of her wedges could most likely be heard from the apartment next door.

"It's for Ellie," Maddie explained calmly as she grabbed her purse from the dining table. "We've been working on her case for half of a year and her mom _still_ has custody."

"But she's almost twenty-one," Gigi protested. "Can't she make her own decisions?"

About a year after Emma's death, Ellie had come clean to everyone. She hired Maddie as her lawyer in hopes of finally being free from her abusive mother. Daniel was brave enough a few months ago to stand as a witness during one of Ellie's court cases. Sadly, he saw Ellie's mother attempt to puncture her with a smashed liquor bottle. Before any damage could be done, Daniel stepped in and disarmed Miss Storm.

"To a point, yes," Maddie explained. "Her mother still had custody, which means that she could still make large decisions for Ellie. If Lily wins over custody—which I'm trying to help her win—then Lily will hand over all decisions to Ellie."

"Look at you talking all sophisticated." Diego winked in Maddie's direction.

"Proxy, stop," Maddie blushed. She giggled walked closer to him. "I have to go, but I'll be home by ten."

She pecked his lips and he kissed her back.

Gigi groaned and covered her eyes. "Get a room!"

"Oh, we will," Diego winked again.

"Diego!" Maddie scolded with a grin.

Gigi pretended to gag. Maddie and Diego laughed again and Maddie said her goodbyes before walking out of their apartment.

_**November 3**__**rd**__**, Saturday, 2017**_

_**8:03 pm. **_

_**Andi, Ellie, and Charlie's Flat – **_

Ellie giggled as Daniel wrapped his arm around her waist. He lay on his stomach on her bed and hid his face in her neck. She lay on his right facing the ceiling.

"Danny," She laughed. "I have a meeting with Maddie in less than fifteen minutes—I have to go."

"It's been a long day," He groaned and his breath tickled her neck, causing her to laugh again. "How about we just stay here and go to sleep."

"You don't live here, you know," Ellie sat up on her elbows. Daniel's head fell from her shoulder to the squishy pillow. He blew some air from his nose, laughing. He sat up with her.

"I could." Daniel suggested. "Who would mind?"

"Andi and Charlie," Ellie laughed.

"I've known Andi for forever." He pushed. "Once she had to spend an entire summer at my house—I think she'd be cool with it.

"However, Charlie might take a little convincing—"

"Yeah well," Ellie mumbled as she looked at her digital clock on her nightstand. "As much as I love discussing you living with me, that has to be a subject for another time.

"I'm going to be late for the meeting; and you need to get home."

Daniel shook his head and kissed her cheek sloppily.

"Ew!" Ellie squealed. "That was a wet one!"

Daniel grinned widely and kissed her lips this time. She smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. After a minute, she knew it was time to leave. She had been waiting for this meeting for weeks now and Daniel was stalling her.

"Okay," She pulled away. "I have to go."

"Alright," Daniel sighed. "Zani said he was ordering pizza; so I should get going, too."

Ellie nodded her head and ran her fingers through his hair once.

"Okay," She slipped on her silver flats and grabbed her phone and wallet. "You can let yourself out, right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Daniel said. She kissed him one more time and left her bedroom and exited the flat.

_**November 3**__**rd**__**, Saturday, 2017**_

_**8:45 pm. **_

_**Jax's Apartment –**_

_Ring, Ring_

_Ring, Ring_

Jax's cell phone vibrated in front of him. That was the third time it gone off in the past ten minutes and the screen said the same thing every time—_Blocked Number. _He stared at it, debating whether or not to answer. He looked up from the coffee table and saw Carly washing the dishes in the sink. When had she changed into her pajamas?

He shook his head. He had been out of it for the past few weeks. He always had this feeling like someone was following him. Surely, no one was stalking him, right? Now, all of a sudden, his phone is ringing constantly with a blocked number; making him even more paranoid.

The phone stopped. It wasn't ringing anymore. He breathed a sigh of relief. What if he had answered it? What would the person on the other end say?

_Ring, Ring_

_Ring, Ring_

"Jax!" Carly called from the kitchen. "Would you please answer the damn phone?"

He looked up and rolled his eyes. He picked up the cell phone is his hand.

_Blocked Number –_

It read for the fourth time that night. _That's it, _he thought. Whoever was on the other end of that line was pissing him off and he was going to let them know it.

"What the hell do you want?" Jax raised his voice into the speaker.

Carly spun around from the sink and stared at him. She wrinkled her eyebrows and crossed her arms. She dropped the dish rag on the counter next to the sink and walked toward Jax. She sat next to him on the leather sofa and crossed her legs. Jax looked at her and held up his index finger; signaling that he needed a minute.

He stood from the couch and walked past the kitchen and into the hallway that led to the front door. He reached his arm out to grab his leather jacket from the coatrack. He held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he slipped his jacket on. As he walked out of the door, the slam could be heard on both ends. He stopped in his tracks. His breath picked up and his heart began to race. He looked down both ends of the hallway and saw someone rounding the corner on his left. He held the phone to his ear and soundlessly walked down the hallway. He needed to find out who this person was. He reached the end of the hallway and turned right; the way the mysterious stalker went.

_Ding. _

The elevator had just closed.

"Dammit!" He cursed. Suddenly, on the other line he heard a giggle and then everything went silent once again. He ran to the elevator. The _down_ button was lit up. That must have been the one the person pressed. He clicked the lit button furiously several times and finally the doors opened.

There was someone in the elevator. They were wearing all black and the hood of their hoodie covered their face. Still, he held the phone to his ear. He stepped into the large metal box. He stared at the buttons on the panel next to the door. As the doors began to close, he chose a floor. He didn't even know which one he chose, his mind was too occupied with the person standing only a few feet away from him. He moved the phone over to his left hand when his right one started getting tired.

"Which floor are you going to?" He dared to speak. Did he just hear his voice echo over the phone? _Don't be stupid, _he thought. He was just being paranoid and anxious. When the person didn't answer, he spoke once again.

"Hello?" Okay, that time he _definitely_ he heard himself on the other end of the line. He didn't look at the person either time he spoke, but he didn't have to; now he knew that they were the other person on the other side of the line.

He swiftly turned himself toward the hooded person. His adrenaline masked the fear he felt and he lifted his hand to tear off the hood. _You've got to be fast, Navoa,_ he told himself. He quickly shot his hand out and grasped the hood rightly. He pulled it off as his heart raced faster with fear.

_**November 3**__**rd**__**, Saturday, 2017**_

_**9:05 pm. **_

_**Zani and Daniel's Apartment –**_

"Hey, man, sorry I'm late!" Daniel yelled as he unlocked the door to their apartment. "At the last minute, I remembered we were out of eggs—"

Daniel set the grocery bag on the island in the kitchen and saw Zani and Charlie making out on the couch in the living area. He cringed in disgust as he heard Charlie moan slightly.

"Get a room!" Daniel covered his eyes.

The pair broke apart and stared at Daniel. Zani stood from the couch and grabbed Charlie's hand.

"Come on, Charles." Zani whispered to her, however, Daniel still heard.

They walked past him and stalked to the back hallway; on their way to Zani's bedroom. Daniel shook his head. He grabbed onto the handles of the plastic bag and moved it to the marble counter by the refrigerator. He opened the fridge half and took the 2% milk out of the bag. He placed it on the center shelf and closed the door.

_Buzz, Buzz_

Daniel turned around and saw his phone vibrating on the island. He took two steps and picked it up.

_Incoming Call: Jax Navoa –_

Why would Jax be calling him?

"Hello," Daniel answered.

"_Daniel," _Jax sounded out of breath. _"I need you to come over __**now**__."_

"Jax, what's—" The line had been cut off.

Daniel clicked the stand-by button on his cell phone and put it in his back jean pocket. He grabbed his keys off of the kitchen island and grabbed his jacket from the couch in the living room. When his hand touched the jacket, he instantly pulled back. Who knows what Zani and Charlie were doing on the sofa—_on his jacket_—before he got home. He struggled to decide whether or not to bring it. It was November and freezing outside, but did he really want to take the risk of carrying around a contaminated jacket?

He turned away from the jacket and left, locking the door behind him. He needed to hurry and get over to Jax's place.

_**OMG! Here's the second chapter! Honestly, it's not my favorite. But it's an update! This chapter also has so much going on I promise the kids and *maybe* some adults will be introduced in the next chapter! I didn't realize how much mature stuff I would put in this fanfic…Good thing I rated it T. Although, I don't really think too many people pay attention to the ratings. Oh, and would someone please make a boy for Mia for me? Preferably, I would like him to be a Kanay. I have an idea for what I want to do with them…so If someone could do that for me and put it in the comments or PM I would greatly appreciate it! Depending on how many people participate, I might choose one soon, or later. Most likely, I'll choose one by my next update. Thanks, guys :) **_

_**Oh, btw, I know you guys might not have much time, but I would really appreciate it if you left more than a one word review. Now, I really don't want to name names—and I'm not going to—but I just felt like I needed to say something. I work hard on these chapters for you guys and I really want feedback! Even if it's constructive criticism, it's still something! I really love you guys, each and every one of you, and I just really want to know what you guys like, want me to change, or add! Thanks :) **_

_**WARNING: EXTREME SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON 3 FINALE! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT AND DON'T WANT IT TO BE RUINED FOR YOU, I SUGGEST YOU MOVE ON TO MY COMMENT ANSWERS! **_

_**OMFF! (Oh my freaking fudge btw ;)) she chose Jax! I knew she would, because so many more people love Jemma better than Demma. I'm sorry Demma shippers….whoa…I really tried to say that as sympathetic as I could…**_

_**I really hope they decide to film season 4! I'd love to see what the writers do with Jemma and Miego….and now Phandi! They're adorable! And I'm actually really glad that Mia turned out to be good and Emma defended her. **_

_**I AM OFFICIALLY DONE RANTING ABOUT THE SEASON FINALE! YOU MAY READ MY RESPONSES NOW—**_

_**Guest—Oh, just keep reading ;)**_

_**skyheart09—Well, I sure hope that's a good thing!**_

_**Kataq—Thank you so much! Your review made me smile :) I've been meaning to check out your EWW fanfic! I just haven't gotten around to it…but when I do, I'll definitely leave a review! **_

_**HOAMixerFan—Here it is! **_

_**Jemmalover1- Awe! Just keep reading, hun ;)**_

_**Stizzzy—Omg Ilysm XD No, It's not iCarly XDD Yes, I will write more about them! Since they're a little older, I'll be a little better at writing more stuff for them. Of course, the younger ones won't really be in it a lot, but a fair amount. Robbie and Scarlett are the kids who I'll be paying most attention to. Connecticut? WHOOO USA BABY! Omg I like really forgot for a minute that you living in Canada XDDD Actually, season 3 just ended last night! I'm really hoping that they decide to film season 4! Haha, yes, my name is Tori Wilson on Wattpad. Victoria Wilson if you want to get really serious lol. Oh, and about that Emma thing…just keep readin', sweetheart ;) I'M SO SORRY BUT THERE IS NO FLYING/HOVERING STUFF. And ikr! She should tell him! I just don't know when lol **_

_**Glee Clue Rock 1251—Thanks :)**_


	3. Masks Revealed and Meltdowns

_**November 3**__**rd**__**, Saturday, 2017**_

_**9:23 pm. **_

_**Jax's Apartment –**_

"Jax, this better be important!" Daniel muttered under his breath as his fist rapidly hit against the door. He heard voices inside and heels clicking on the tile. His eyebrows crinkled in confusion. _Who's in there?_ He asked himself. Another minute pasted by and no one answered the door. Could they _not_ hear him knocking? Frustration bubbled up inside of him and his pulled his hand up again. He pounded on this door again, only harder this time. Suddenly, the door flew open and Daniel's fist flew forward, hitting the person I the forehead. He gasped, as did the other person, when his hand came into contact with something other than the wooden door.

"Maddie, I am so sorry!" Daniel stepped forward and pulled his arms in the air.

They hovered around her face while she held her forehead with her hand. He didn't quite know where to put them or how to help, so his mouth stayed agape and he put his hands back to his side.

"Diego!" Maddie whined as tears welled in her eyes.

Daniel heard shuffling in the apartment and Diego quickly jogged up to her. When he saw her hand pressed to her head, he immediately started to panic.

"Oh my God, Maddie, what happened?" Diego gently pulled her hand from her face.

He gasped when he saw the discoloration starting to form near her eye. Furious, Diego turned to his old friend.

"Did you do this to her?"

"It was an accident!"

"You accidentally punch my fiancée in the face?" Diego's voice began to rise over the protectiveness of his girl.

"That is so not how it happened!" Diego defended himself. "Tell him, Mad."

"Why would I be holding my face if it didn't happen, Daniel?" Maddie shrieked.

Diego glared at Daniel with so much intensity, Daniel was surprised he wasn't on the floor by now. Once again, Diego turned his full attention to Maddie.

"Let's get some ice, okay?" He wrapped his arms around her and guided her into the kitchen.

They walked away without another word to Daniel. He hadn't even been there five minutes and he accidentally punched Maddie, pissed Diego off, and he didn't even know why he was there.

"Jax," Daniel called as he walked down the hall to the main areas.

"He's in the bedroom," Carly grumbled as she refilled her glass with water from the pitcher.

Daniel looked into the living room area. Andi, Ellie, Fiona, Gigi, Zani, and Charlie all sat on the couch. Wait—when did Zani and Charlie get here? When he left weren't they—never mind. What were they all doing here anyway?

"What are you all doing here?" Danile asked, perplexed.

"You don't know yet?" Andi asked.

"No!" Daniel threw his hands in the air. "No one will tell me why I'm here!"

When no one answered his obvious unanswered questions, he groaned in anger.

"Jax!" Daniel called again.

This time, Jax appeared outside of the bedroom door. He kept it cracked, but he only poked half of himself out of the door.

"Daniel," Jax whispered. "In here."

Daniel whipped around saw the desperate look on Jax's face. The Australian waved over the brunet. Daniel walked over to the doorway. Jax moved and let the other boy slide in through the small crack in the door.

"What is even going—"Danile cut himself short. He walked further into the small bedroom, but stopped stumbled over his feet when he saw the person in front of him. They were clad in all black. Clearly, the person didn't really want to be noticed. They sat in the corner of the room, staying low in the shadows.

"What is she doing here?" Daniel couldn't take her eyes off her. He feared that if he did, she would disappear.

"Apparently, she's been stalking me." Jax smirked. "I taught her well."

"Emma?" Daniel could barely whisper her name.

_**November 4**__**th**__**, Sunday, 2017**_

_**11:30 am. **_

_**The Miller Residence – **_

"Oh, come on," Scarlett laughed loudly. She leaned forward and playfully pushed his shoulder softly. "I will_ not_ do that."

"He has _no_ idea about it!" Robbie smiled widely. "And he never will!"

Scarlett shook her head in disapproval, but she grinned at him regardless.

"Okay," She nodded her head. "I'll do it, but only because you're going to make me hate you if you don't stop asking."

"Yes!" Robbie cheered. He leaned closer to her and pecked her cheek gently. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, yeah," Scarlett stood from his bed. "You said he's still outside?"

"Yep, pretty sure,"

Scarlett moved over to the window. She reached forward and pulled back his navy blue curtains. She unlocked the latches at the bottom of the windowsill.

"Ugh," She grunted as she tried to push it up. Robbie laughed and stepped over to the window with her.

"It gets stuck all the time." He explained. "About ten years ago Mel put Elmer's Glue all over the sill and during that winter, it hardened and makes it all sticky when anyone tries to open it."

"Is that what all these white flakes are?" Scarlett looked at her feet.

"That, or Tommy's dandruff from when we shared a room." Robbie chuckled in her ear. She turned around and smiled at him.

After they successfully opened the window, the pair stealthily leaned their heads out of the window and saw Tommy raking the fallen, discolored leaves. His bushy hair blew with the wind as it also blew the leaves he pulled into a pile. Several times he could be seen throwing the rake down in frustration after the pile whistled away with the wind.

Scarlett chuckled darkly and picked up her right hand. Her hand rotated in circles while her crimson red magical dust fell from her index finger.

"_Our dear Tommy has been raking these leaves for a while,_

_Let the wind fly and blow them out of their piles."_

The wind frantically picked up and the leaves started to swirl off of the ground.

"No!" Tommy cried as he jumped in the air trying to catch them. Robbie and Scarlett covered their mouths with their hands to keep from blowing their cover. They pulled their heads back into the bedroom.

"Oh my God," Robbie held his stomach and leaned forward. "That was great."

"I feel a little bad, though." Scarlett's laughter died down as she turned her gaze back to the window. She watched as the boy jumped in the air and tried to rake the leaves back into their piles; but the wind just kept blowing them away.

"He'll be just fine, trust me." Robbie continued laughing at his little brother.

"Maybe I should make the wind slow down…" She trailed off, thinking of how she upset poor Tommy.

"Hey," Robbie stopped laughing and realization crossed over his face. "He'll get over it; worse things have happened, Scar."

He pulled his hand up and rested it on her arm. He lifted his other one and brushed a few strands of chestnut hair from her eyes and put them behind her ear. Almost a year after Emma's death, Scarlett had changed her look; well, mostly her hair. She quit wearing her hair in a braid and dyed her hair. Ever since then, she frequently dyed crimson red streaks in her hair. It was kind of her way to deal with Emma.

Robbie pulled her into his arms. He gently pulled her head down and laid it on his shoulder. He put his hand on the back of her head as it rested on his shoulder. He heard her sniffle and he lifter her head up.

"Emma would have never used her magic like that." Scarlett stepped away from Robbie and turned around. Robbie watched as she brought her hand up and he assumed she was wiping a few tears.

"Scar," He grabbed her arms and spun her around. She had a few tears falling from her eyes and they were beginning to turn red. "You don't know that. Emma could have been just as irresponsible with her magic as Jax."

After Emma died, Daniel explained everything to Robbie and Melanie. Of course, Robbie knew more than Daniel had expected him to, but Robbie had yet to discover Kanays before Daniel told him.

The attempt Robbie made at a joke made no move to make Scarlett smile. In fact, her frown deepened as she pulled out of his grasp and moved back to the window.

"No, Robbie," Scarlett wiped a few more tears as she watched Tommy plop to the grass throw the rake across the yard. "She wouldn't have. All she knew was to be responsible with her powers. She only focused on getting our mom back—"

"And she did that!" Robbie protested as he threw his arms out behind her. He wasn't trying to grow upset, but she wasn't giving him anything to work from. All he was trying to do was help his girlfriend get rid of her pain.

"But she didn't goof off!" She spun around and her voice rose. "I still think that if they told me they were going that night, and then she would still be here if I went too."

"But then there would have been a chance _you_ wouldn't have come back." His voice softened at the images of his girlfriend being murdered by the Devil. "And, Scar, I couldn't do anything without you."

"Robbie," Scarlett turned back to the glass that displayed outside. "Look at what I did to Tommy. Emma would have never done that. How much would you like to bet that she's watching me right now with a disapproving look on her face? I just want to live to make her proud; and I'll do whatever it takes for her to see how responsible I can be."

By now there were tears pouring from her eyes. She continued to watch Tommy struggle with the pain that she caused him. She sniffled and wiped a few tears that were black from her mascara off of her cheeks. She lifted her right and hand brought her left one to her mouth to keep from sobbing. She absolutely hated crying in front of Robbie; in front of anyone really, but she hated it the most when she did it in front of him.

"_Please, Tommy, forgive me for the sins I have committed,_

_Stop this horrible wind and put the leaves back where they started."_

She choked on her words as she finished and a small sob escaped from her lips. She watched as the wind stopped completely and the leaves magically blew back into their original piles. She put her right hand back to her side, but kept her left one over her mouth. She spun back around to find that Robbie had been watching her the whole time. She put her hand down and fell onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she sobbed and gasped against his chest.

All she truly wanted at that very moment was her sister; but she knew Robbie would have to do. She didn't know Emma very well, but they were blood. They were sisters and Scarlett never got to experience that because of her mother's rule of staying as far as possible from the Alonsos. Even with the small amount of time they spent together, no one could replace Emma from Scarlett's life; but she guessed she could try to let someone in.

There's truly nothing more special than the love of a sister, but it's too bad Scarlett never had enough time to realize that.

_**And done with Chapter 3! I really hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry it took me so long to get it up though. I have a short story due for school and I'm supposed to be working on it, but oh well. I have been working on it, it's just that I have this responsibility too. **_

_**I hope all of the Robbie and Scarlett fluff made up for a late update. I almost started crying while writing Scarlett's though. I have a sister and I don't know what I would possible do without her. **_

_**And Stizzzy, thank you so much for creating a boy for Mia! **_

_**Here he is if anyone wanted to know and if you didn't see in the reviews—**_

_Name: Nicholas Alexander Ryder_

_Appearance: Light brown hair that falls into his eyes, kind of pale, but not too pale, Ocean blue eyes. Average height for his age. Girls find him really attractive._

_Personality: nice but can be really rude when tired (the rude part only around friends or when drunk) Sarcastic at appropriate times (when with friends or when drunk) and can be very sassy when he wants to be (also only with friends... Or when drunk) Kinda Smart, got an average of B/A- . Shy and an introvert._

_Type of clothes worn: Jeans with those chain things around the waist part... Hope you know what I'm talking about. A plain black tee and Adidas high tops. Sometimes a red hoodie but only when he gets cold._

_Hobbies: plays piano. Isn't amazing, but is good. Good at animating. Actually has YouTube channel. (ANIMATOR! NOT SEEN ON CAMERA AT ALL!)Username is nicosanimations. (So creative, I know. Change it to your liking. Please.)has 1.7 million subs._

_Friends: Daniel, Jax, Zani, Diego, Maddie, Gigi, Ellie, Charlie, Carly, (kinda) Mia_

_Enemies: (kinda) Mia, Fiona_

_Supernatural Being: Kanay!_

_Crush: Mia!_

_Favorite Colour: Green_

_Secrets: basically none. The only secret is that he is a Kanay, which he keeps from no one except his subscribers and his grandma who happens to be his only living relative._

_Past: his mom died during child labour. His dad loved him dearly and, sadly, died of cancer when Nicholas was seven. He went to live with his Grandma. He started his YouTube channel when he was 15 and a year later, he found out he was a Kanay and a few months later told all of his friends. He was scared his Grandma would freak out and kick him out so he never told her. He moved out of his Grandma's house when he was 19 and became roommates with Daniel and Zani._

_**And there he is! I plan to introduce him kinds soon, but I'm not sure when yet. And I'm still trying to include Phillip—and I have a good way to bring him in. **_

_**Stizzzy— I am so honored to be on your reading list! ;P Hahaha I didn't realize I made Diego's line so funny XD I'm glad it came across humorous though! That's what I was going for. Yeaaaahhhh….well, they're all pretty old now and I guess you could say they all think they're pretty 'serious'. I PROMISE I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE IT TOO CREEPY, BUT I'M ACTUALLY KIND OF HAPPY IT CAME ACROSS THAT WAY OMG. Yes, they're sort of till enemies. I mean, they're trying to let it go since they've gotten older, but it's still there. I'll introduce them soon. What…no polar bear? :( YES IT'S AMAZING! I really want a season 4! I don't really think you got anything wrong about Mia, BUT I AM UPSET THAT YOU SPOILED IT FOR YOURSELF! OMFG YOU SPOILED IT! Oh well…And thank you so much for making the OC!**_

_**Guest—Thank you! That's actually pretty clever! :D**_

_**Jemmalover—Thank you! I guess that's kind of what I was going for! **_

_**HOAMixerFan—It's about his 'stalker' ;)**_

_**FangirlCB12—You did? Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**_

_**Foodisbae—Here you go :)**_

_**Christine—Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens ;)**_

_**Anubisd101—I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm so sorry about her! I could have her make a few appearances, but I don't think she'll end up being a regular. She's actually kind of a challenge for me, and sometimes, challenges are good for me! But other times, I don't finished them :P Thank you! I just kind of type what comes to my mind. Sometimes, what's in my mind doesn't come out onto the document. It could be something different. For example, when the leaves were blowing away from Tommy, I was going to have Rylie come in and try to help; but that's not how my mind really wanted to go I guess. I started doing the whole Scarlett meltdown thing and I flew with it :) Unfortunately, Carly is currently Jax's bitchy girlfriend… :/ **_

_**Thanks guys! Please leave a review and let me know how you like it! I'll see you guys again soon! Love you all! **_


	4. Soul Mates and Stories

_**November 4**__**th**__**, Sunday, 2017**_

_**12:00 pm. **_

_**Jax's Apartment —**_

__"Emma," Andi spoke in awe. "How are you alive?"

"Yeah," Maddie agreed. "And why haven't you shown up sooner?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

__Emma looked around the room and saw everyone one she loved—except Carly. She didn't know who that bitch was, but she did know that Carly and Jax wouldn't be together for much longer if she had anything to say about it. Honestly, who does she think she is stealing Jax from her like that? _Well,_ Emma thought; _I was supposedly dead…he did have the right to move on._

She took another look around the small living room area and observed the faces of everyone. She saw the look of awe Andi, Charlie, Zani, and Gigi were giving her; the look of happiness from Diego; the look of fear from Maddie—why was she afraid?—; the neutral look from Fiona—Emma was almost one-hundred percent sure she didn't care whether Emma was alive or not, come to think of it, who even invited her?—; the look calm, collected look from Daniel; the concerned look from Ellie; the look of pure anger and hatred from Carly; and, finally the last one, it was a combination of emotions conjured up into one look that consisted of joy, love, and lust—that was lust, right?—that Jax was forcibly giving her. Oh, how she used to long for that look and now she had it; and never wanted to lose it again. How could she had even thought that making that deal so long ago was a good idea?

"I made a deal with the Devil." Emma whispered under her breath.

_**November 4**__**th**__**, Sunday, 2017**_

_**12:07 pm. **_

_**The Miller Residence —**_

_Teach me how to rewind, rewind, _

_So I can relive every second, _

_Minute, all I missed oh._

_I'm always focused on the next thing _

_If only I could pause and re—. Teach me how. _

The band Hands Like Houses blared through Scarlett's earphone as she bobbed her head to the music. She laid on her boyfriend's bed, waiting for him to return from helping Tommy put the bags of leaves out by the curb. She had recently changed back into her pajamas—she has had her own drawer in Robbie's dresser for a while now—after she cast that spell on Tommy. Lately, her powers seemed as if they were draining her energy. It made her drowsy and unfocused. Today, however, it wasn't that bad; usually she would be asleep by now.

She focused her vision on the ceiling fan above her. She noticed how fast it was spinning and not until now did she realize how cold she felt. She might have only been wearing a black tank top and her best pair of underwear, but that fan sure was spinning at high speeds, so it most likely wasn't her fault that she was freezing; it was Robbie's fault because he kept his ceiling fan on the 'below -37 Antartican-freezing speed'. The navy blue comforter underneath her looked warm to her chilly legs. Goosebumps began to rise on her legs and arms as she focused more on the chilling speed of the fan.

Suddenly, Robbie entered back into the bedroom, leaves scattered over his clothes. He shut the door behind him and walked over to his closet to change. He kicked his shoes off and pulled both of his discolored, dirty socks off. He then reached to the hem of his t-shirt and grasped the edges between his fingers. He pulled the blue-grey t-shirt off and threw it into the hamper that sat inside of his closet. _When did he started working out?_ Scarlett wondered. Before he could pull another shirt on or change his pants, Scarlett called out to him.

"Robbie," Scarlett said as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Yeah, what is it, Scar?" Robbie mumbled as he shuffled through the hanging shirts in his closet.

"Robbie," Scarlett said a little clearer and stood on the bed on her knees. "Please, come here."

Robbie sighed and turned away from the closet. He strode over to the edge of the bed and looked at his girlfriend.

Scarlett looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Almost instantly and out of habit, he laced his arms around her waist. She leaned forward slightly and rested her forehead on his. She closed her eyes and smiled softly as she ran her fingers through the on the back of his head. He sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes also.

"You know, I've missed you." Scarlett whispered softly.

Robbie lightly chuckled wholeheartedly and smiled, but is eyes remained shut. "You saw me ten minutes ago."

"No, Robbie," She whispered again. "_I've missed you."_

She emphasized every word as they fell from her lips with such grace. Robbie opened his eyes and brought one hand from her hip to caress her cheek. She leaned into his touch and opened her eyes again. She leaned in and kissed his slowly—painfully slow—_too slow_ for Robbie. He kissed her back, however, more passionately and more roughly. She kissed him again with the same amount of friction. She pulled away and began leaving soft, quick kisses on his jaw. He groaned quietly and Scarlett smirked against his skin.

"Scar," Robbie's voice was scruffy and horse. "It's twelve in the afternoon; we can't right now."

"Why not?" Scarlett continued to kiss across his jaw and down his neck. "Time of day never stopped you before."

"I know, but, Scar—" Robbie tried, but _hot damn_ the girl would not stop and honestly, he didn't want her to.

"Scarlett," Robbie cleared his throat and pulled away from her. He set his hands on her hips and looked her in the eyes. "I don't want this to keep being your way of coping with Emma's death; I want you to want it because we're together."

"Robbie," Scarlett put her hands on both side of his face and stared back into his eyes. "I want this because…because I love you…and for no other reason."

Robbie stood, astonished, and gripped her waist a little tighter. His eyes darkened slightly and he leaned closer to Scarlett.

"I love you, too." He whispered as his lips formed into a wide grin.

He closed the space in between them and he kissed her roughly. He reached down and gripped the rim of her tank top and broke their kiss for only a second to lift her shirt off; leaving them both shirtless and in desperate need of each other.

_**November 4**__**th**__**, Sunday, 2017**_

_**12:15 pm. **_

_**Jax's Apartment —**_

It had been several minutes and no one had said a word. Even Carly was as quite as can be. Who even let her in on this conversation? Did she even know what was happening? Breaking the silence that clouded the room for what seemed like forever, Carly stood and spoke,

"Does anyone want any wine?" She said without interest. "Or how about a martini instead?"

Carly moved into the kitchen and began opening a few cabinets. Not only was it still the middle of the afternoon, now was definitely not an appropriate time to become intoxicated. _Did she not just hear what I said? _Emma wondered angrily. _I just said I made a deal with the __**freaking**__ Devil, and she wants to drown herself in alcohol? _

"I do," Fiona raised her hand from her seated position on the couch. Everyone turned and stared at her for a second. "What?"

Fiona stood and followed Carly into the kitchen.

Everyone brushed off and disregarded Carly and Fiona and turned their attention back to Emma.

"A-a deal with the Devil?" Ellie shuttered at the thought.

"Yeah," Daniel wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "What kind of deal?"

"Well," Emma began her long story. "It was the night before our Senior Prom…I found a way into Hell then and found my mother—"

"Wait," Zani stopped her. "That's impossible; there's not another way into Hell other than the entrance at the Empire State Building and the portal spell."

"Yeah, well, you're not the Chosen One, are you?" Emma smirked and folded her arms over her chest while Jax snickered at Zani's defeated expression. "Can I please finish, please?"

"Yes, continue." Zani grumbled under his breath.

"As I was saying, I found my mother in the house of the Devil. She looked beaten and bruised and I didn't know what to do, so I tried a healing spell on her. I guess it worked—I mean, she looked a lot better—but it drained so much of _my_ energy. Anyway, I was about to do another spell to break away the chains that bound her to the table, but that was when the Devil's wife found me. She started shouting for help and for the guard to take me away.

"I was so scared and I wished I had brought someone with me, but I knew it was too late. I wanted to cast a vanishing spell—or at least a spell to make all of those guards away, there were so many of them!—but I knew I couldn't just leave my mom there.

"So, the guard brought me to this huge room. The windows were pitch black and there were currents hanging over them—which was odd because no light could come through a dark window anyway—and there was a this giant, beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. As they drug me down this path in the room, we neared this throne. It wasn't beautiful at all—no, it was nothing like the chandelier—it was hideous; it was un-describable. I had never seen anything like it, but the…thing sitting in it was even more hideous. I wasn't sure what it was at first, but when they pulled me closer, I knew; I knew exactly what I was seeing. It was the Devil himself, but not like we saw him on prom night. He was…disgusting looking; his face was a tomato red color, he had the tiny spikes growing from his head, and his eyes—oh God, his eyes, they were petrifying—were this piercing yellow—"

"Okay, miss description," Carly called from the kitchen barstool. "Get on with the deal, we don't care how much skin treatment this guy needed; we want to know what foolish decision you made."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Emma turned around and glared harshly at the younger girl. "I didn't realize _you_ were telling the story."

"Okay, you know what?" Carly stood from the kitchen island and slammed her drink down, causing some of the clear liquid to spill out onto the marble. "I'm about tired of your BS—"

"_My _BS?" Emma stood from the squishy footrest she was sitting on. "How about yours? Here you are, flaunting your fake ass around like you own the place and sleeping with _my_ boyfriend."

"Oh, sweetie," Carly smiled sarcastically. "He stopped being your boyfriend when you_ died_."

"That's it!" Andi yelled and jumped up from the couch. "Let me at her!"

Diego leaped from his seat and grabbed a hold of his best friend's waist. "Not today, Andi."

Andi let out a sound that seemed to sound like an animal and slumped back into her seat; letting Emma stand alone for once.

"Hey," Jax said sternly as he stood also. "Now's not the time to fight; Emma just got back."

"Of course!" Carly threw her harms in the air and rolled her eyes. "It' always about Emma—_even when she was dead!"_

"Carly—" Jax tried to step forward and place a hand on her arm.

"No, Jax!" Carly turned away and stomped her feet toward the doorway. "Call me when you're ready to stop thinking about Emma and start thinking about me!"

Without another word, she stepped through the door and forcefully pulled it shut, creating a wall-shaking slam.

"Dammit," Jax cursed as he ran a hand down his face tiredly.

"Does she always do that?" Ellie spoke up quietly.

Leaving Ellie's question unanswered, Jax turned to Emma and sighed. "Please continue your story—with as much detail as you would like."

Emma nodded her head softly and sat back on her seat.

"Where was I?—Oh yeah, I remember. So, the guards pulled up to the Devil and he demanded to know why I was lurking around his home. I told him that he had my mother and I wanted her to be set free, but he didn't seem very happy after that. One thing led to another, and he instructed his guards to take me to the dungeon. I got scared, real scared—I didn't know what was down there…so…so I-I asked to make a deal with him."

It seemed as if Emma had started to choke on her own words, and everyone noticed.

"Em," Daniel spoke softly. "You don't have to finish if you don't want to."

"No, I want to." Emma cleared her throat and continued. "He came up with the deal himself—saying something like he couldn't trust another's judgement—and he told me that if I faked my death and never returned, he would set my mother free and would leave all of you unharmed. All I had to do was go back the next night with all of you guys and pretend to die."

"But, you had no pulse; I checked!" Jax protested.

"I know, and I'm sorry I had to trick you…all of you." Emma apologized. "When the firebolt—that was completely harmless—came at me, I was supposed to cast a spell that would stop my heart, but still allow oxygen to regulate through my body."

"So, you lied to us to keep us safe?" Maddie summed it all up. "I guess…I guess…thanks."

Emma smiled brightly. "I've missed all of you guys, I really have."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OH MY GOODNESS. Guys, I feel terrible. I have absolutely no excuse for not posting. I've been slacking and I admit it, sue me. Not really, please don't, I don't have much money XD Just be mad, that's all, don't sue me XD **_

_**Here's the fourth chapter and I have big plans for Ellie, Scarlett, Emma, and new villains ;)**_

_**OH AND WHO COULD FORGET THE MIEGO WEDDING THAT HAD TO HAPPEN. **_

_**I still not sure how I'm gonna play that out—let alone when—but I'll figure it out! **_

_**AND HAS ANYONE ELSE HEARD ABOUT THE CONFIRMATION ON SEASON 4 OF EWW .GOD.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review Responses—**_

_Jemmalover1: Yes, she is!_

_Anubisd101: Yeah, she is back! I'm happy about that too ;) YES SHIP NAMES OMG_

_Guest: Yes, Jemma scenes XD_

_Vvvv: vvvvvvv_

_JemmaISLIFE: She is! :D_

_Guest12145: TBH, I'm not sure what happened with Jason, he just kinda dropped out of the story without warning XD And Zani sorta kinda cheated on Gigi (sorta I guess) so their outta the picture…but he's with Charlie now so! :)_

_Guest: ooookkkkkaaayyyyy :P_

_Stizzzy: IT'S EMMA I PROMISE. NO WUT. Your dog got put down? Nooo, I'm so sorry…I know what that's like, sweetie :'( YAY YOU WON AND WENT TO CONNECTICUT! HOW WAS IT? Yeah, who wants to go to New Zealand when you can come to lazy,'free' America? XD No, Georgia is in the south and Connecticut is waaay in the north. IM NOT DEAD I PROMISE IM HERE PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON MEH ILY. IM SO SORRY I LEFT YOU WAITING SO LONG PLEASE FORGIVE ME. _

.

.

.

Much love,

Torispeace.


End file.
